


I know who you pretend I am

by margesimpson



Series: operation: get my nemesis with my dad back together [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: the jig is up





	I know who you pretend I am

Zim felt uneasy under Membrane's stare. His antennae exposed, his red eyes blinking innocently up at the man towering over him.

The sound of the pouring rain filled the silence, but Zim fidgeting worsened gradually as the two continued to exchange nothing. He attempts to break the silence.

"So, uh," he chuckled awkwardly, "is this the part where you put me in cuffs and take me to your lab-?"

Membrane's brow furrowed at this, his grip on the bouquet tightened. Zim promptly shuts his mouth.

"No, Zim, I-" Membrane sighs, and finally breaks his stare, looking off somewhere over the horizon.

"Then why are you so-"

"Why did you lie to me, Zim?"

Zim is stunned. He watches as Membrane's shoulders tense at his unanswered question.

"I- I loved you," Zim had never heard Membrane choke on his words before. "A-and you said you loved me. Was that a lie, too, Zim? Are - are you even who you said you were? Is there anything between us, at all."

Zim feels a great pain in his chest, eating at him like he was dinner. He felt helpless as he watched Membrane drop the bouquet between them. Membrane sighs as his head lowers in defeat. 

"I don't care that you're an alien, Zim, I just thought - I don't know anymore. You're not coming with me to some lab. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

And he turns and walks away. The sight of it seems to last years for Zim, or perhaps it's just the memories of the past months they had spend together flying through his mind as Membrane leaves them behind. He cannot fathom how easily Membrane takes each step- Zim's whole body felt like it could collapse.

Zim feels as if though he was about to die, if not for the umbrella protecting him from the rain, and of Gir's familiar voice beside him

"Wha happened? Did we lose science man?"

"No, Gir." Zim's words seemed to now breeze easily through him. Almost as if he's hollow. "I did."


End file.
